(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving a television broadcasting signal and a radio broadcasting signal, and it relates, in particular, to a broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving the broadcasting signal(s) and a method for starting thereof, with treating a predetermined process upon the broadcasting signal waves, which are received by means of a signal processing device, including a CPU in a portion thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In television broadcasting, in recent years, there are provided services of various kinds of methods, such as, terrestrial digital broadcasting, digital cable broadcasting, etc., in addition to the conventional analog broadcasting of NTSC method. Also, accompanying with this, for the broadcast receiving apparatus, further, it is also required to receive the digital broadcasting, in addition to the conventional analog broadcasting, and for that reasons, proposal is made on a broadcast receiving apparatus executing various kinds of processes therein, including, such as, tuning, waveform processing, etc., for example, with using a CPU installing OS therein and/or a digital LSI, and/or it is in practical use thereof.
As an example of this, by Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-191937 (2005), for example, is already known a receiving apparatus for enabling to receive multi-method broadcastings therewith, comprising a first CPU for controlling the tuning and demodulation of analog broadcasting signal, the video signal processing, and output of the video signal, a second CPU for controlling the tuning and demodulation of digital broadcasting signal, the video signal processing, and output of the video signal, and a switch for changing over the outputs of video signals, i.e., between the analog broadcasting signal and the digital broadcasting signal.